The Prince, Foreign
by la Pianissima
Summary: Belphegor learned a new dialect and confessed his love to Mammon. An advance birthday gift for me. Hyahaha. Hope yah like it.


Kyaaaaaa~

Something happened on my way to summer school and this idea was born. I'll be using my native dialect in some of the sentences, but don't worry; a translation will be at the bottom.

To those who personally know me, laugh all you want. You don't need the translation, right? Gender bender up ahead. Hyahaha. I dedicated this to myself, an early birthday gift.

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! If I did, then it will be all about my prince!

My third fanfic, ready, set, hai!

* * *

**The Prince, Foreign**

On the front door of the Varia HQ, a blonde with a shimmering tiara entered. It has been a tiring trip from a certain SE Asian country back to Italy. His mission there was to eliminate an imposter mafia family. And we all know how this prince loves mass murders. Silently, he went to his Boss' room to inform him of his successful killing spree. When he got there, the boss immediately dismissed him. He was watching his favorite show whom her missed so many seasons of because of the Cradle incident. The prince knows not to disturb the liger tamer any further as he is already emitting a murderous aura.

Walking out of the room, his stomach growled. Then he found himself inside the kitchen. Lussuria was cooking something and Mammon was drinking his strawberry milk. After having been lifted of the curse of the Arcobaleno, Mammon's body was returned to normal. The prince hated that since he won't be able to hug her and hold her in his arms anymore.

A blush was seen in Bel's cheeks when he saw Mammon cutely drank her milk. Lussuria greeted with an "Okairi nasai" and bel nodded. Mammon glanced at him and continued drinking.

"Luss-nee, I'd like some waffles." Bel ordered, sitting himself beside Mammon. Lussuria nodded and took out the appliance for waffles, leering at the two. He knew Bel loves Mammon, but has no will to tell her. Mammon, too, loves him and she's just too shy to admit it.

"How's your mission Bel?" asked Lussuria as he was making the batter for the waffles. The Prince took a while before he could answer.

"I learned a new dialect while I was there. Ushishishi..." Lussuria nodded again, encouraging him to speak of this dialect.

"Why don't you make up a sentence or something?" Mammon suggested. Bel spaced out, thinking of words he could possibly use.

_"Mammon, padangat ta ka."_ Bel blushed. He unconsciously said those words. It's a good thing Mammon or Lussuria doesn't understand him.

"_Minomootan ta ka Mammon, haloy na._ Ushishishi." Realizing they can't understand him, he continued his speech chin up.

"_Aram mo, haloy ko na talagang gustong sabihon saimo, alagad ngunian ko lang nakakuang kusog para sabihon na padangaton ta kang maray. Patawari kung dai mo maintindihan, basta ugma na ako na nasabi ko na saimo. Minomootan ta kang maray."_ The prince said, leaving the room, face all flushed.

"Bel~ What about your waffles?" Lussuria asked.

"Send it to my room." Bel answered.

"I wonder what the heck did he said." Mammon thought, her heart beating fast for no reason. Somehow, she felt that those words meant so much for her.

"Well, it's our fault for asking."

* * *

Okay. Haha. Not much of a story, eh? XD

No happy endings whatsoever.

Fuyuki-chan - Haha. Nainutan ta ka XD

**Here are the translations:**

_"Mammon, padangat ta ka." – _I love you mammon.

"_Minomootan ta ka Mammon, haloy na." – _I loved you for a long time now.

"_Aram mo, haloy ko na talagang gustong sabihon saimo, alagad ngunian ko lang nakakuang kusog para sabihon na padangaton ta kang maray. Patawari kung dai mo maintindihan, basta ugma na ako na nasabi ko na saimo. Minomootan ta kang maray." – _I really want to tell you for so long, but only now have I found the confidence to say my true feelings. I'm happy that I got to tell you I love you, though you couldn't understand me. I really love you Mammon.

Happy (more of a lonely) Birthday to me.

Review if you want to. And thanks for reading =))


End file.
